Mr. fish
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: IT THE END
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Fish

  
  


Disclaimer- I only own Mr. Fish and alea. (I decided I'd use her for most of my rw stories now. Besides she fit right in) 

  
  


A.n-::: holds back a hyper cye:::Dang it cye hold still. :::Grab a frying pan and hits cye over the head::: There :::smiles and walks away leaving cye there::::

  
  


~*~

  
  


Chapter 1- Mr. Fishes Death

  
  
  
  


It wasn't a good dat at the Rw house hold on the account that it was raining and cye wanted to play in the rain. 

  
  


***In the living room***

  
  


"Dang it Cye either you calm down or Mr. Fish gets it." Alea threaten holding a fish bowl with a goldfish in it. She was soaking wet like everybody else and her payshints (SP?) Was on end. 

  
  


"You wouldn't" Cye said edging towards the door.

  
  


"Kento flush him" Alea said giving ento the fish bowl and taking the frying pan he held. 

  
  


"**NO MR. FISH"** Cye screamed Jumping after the fish bowl and hitting kento, witched knocked the fishbowl out of his hand and landing at ryo's feet it shattered. 

  
  


"**MR. Fish" **Cye screamed again as he stood there shocked. 

  
  


Ryo looked from the fish bowl to cye and back to the fish bowl and knew he was in trouble. 

  
  


"**YOU COULD OF CAUGHT HIM**" Cye yelled glaring at ryo. 

  
  


"oops" was all ryo could say as he backed up near the steps. 

  
  


"What did **he **ever do to** you**" Cye said again looking at ryo still

  
  


"My bad" Ryo said running up the stairs and locking himself in his room. 

  
  


"MR FISH DEATH SHALL BE AVENGED" Cye yelled as lighting flashed across the sky. 

  
  


"Uh cye" Rowen said looking at cye. "Why don't you just put him in a glass" 

  
  


"Rowen" Alea said looking at him. "Hes got a piece of glass sticking out of him i doubt he's still alive" 

  
  


"Good point" Rowen said. 

  
  


"ryo will pay for not catching the bowl" Cye said evilly. 

  
  


"I pity ryo" Kento mumbled as cye marched up the stairs to his room and shut the door with a click and let out a evil laugh. 

  
  


****

  
  


:::Shutter::: The was supose to be comdy and still is. Plus i put alea in it in case you didn't notice. This happens sometime after a new evil ends. Maybe a month after. 

  
  


Well until the next chapter 

  
  


C-ya

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. avended achieved p2

Mr. Fish  
  
Disclaimer- i now only own alea (as seeing mr. Fish is no more)   
  
A.n- HI. If anybody out there is having trouble understanding the story please e-mail me and tell me so i can explain it  
  
Chapter 2- revenge achieved p 1  
  
"Weres cye" Asked mia as she walked into the kitchen around noon.   
  
Alea was fixing herself a sandwich and looked very bored.   
  
"He's standing by ryo's door with a knife. He's says as soon as ryo comes out so will white blaze" Alea said taking about into her sandwich.   
  
"You mean he still isn't over the fish bowl thing"   
  
"What can i say cye loved that fish" Alea said trying not to laugh the whole thing was actually pretty funny.  
  
"Guess your right" Mia said also trying not to laugh.   
  
"PSST" Something said out side.   
  
"Ryo" alea and mia said at the same time looking out the kitchen window.   
  
"What are you doing out there" Alea whispered looking at her brother like he was crazy.   
  
"I'm trying to hide blaze" ryo whispered back. "He's trying to kill him"   
  
"Well you did kill his fish" Mia said sarcastically  
  
"NO I DIDN'T" Ryo yelled fed up. But that was his mistake becasue cye was out there faster than you could say "kento fell down the well"   
  
"YOU WILL PAY" Cye said. Chasing after a scared ryo and white blaze.   
  
"Hmm thats funny" Alea said after they had left.   
  
"Whats that" Mia asked.   
  
"I think i saw a razor in cyes hand instead of a knife."   
  
"You don't think" Mia wonder.   
  
"No i don't think cye's that mad over it to do that" Alea said.   
  
***outside***  
  
"Come ere you coward" Cye said trying to catch ryo and white blaze razor in hand.   
  
"Come on cye it was an ascendant besides it partly alea's and kento's falt" Ryo said still running.   
  
"Ya maybe so" Cye said. "But kento'smy best friend and alea would kill me if i tried to get revenge on her" Cye said still chasing a scared ryo.  
  
"Hey watch it" kento yelled.   
  
"Hey kento better pay attention" rowen said as he punched him in the stomach  
  
"Hey no fare" Kento said as he dodge the attack.   
  
"Alls fare kento" Rowen said as he went in for anther attack.   
  
***back to cye and ryo***  
  
"Aha gotcha" Cye said as he pounced on ryo back knocking him to the ground. Cye laughed evilly as he turned the razor on much to ryo's horror.   
  
'white blaze that coward" Ryo thought also wondering were he had run off to.   
  
***10 MINUTES LATER***  
  
"I'm free" Ryo screamed out loud after cye ran off. Running up into the house he ran into the bathroom. ("i wonder why kento and rowen were laughing" he thought) Looking intot he mirror he screamed a long ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Along with those screams a roar of horror and sadness could be herd off outside somewhere  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
so what do you think so far the rest will be out soom" 


	3. hairvuts revealed

Mr. Fish   
  
  
Disclaimer- Once again i own nothing  
  
A.n- Hi all i would of got this out sooner but I've ben busy (that and i was gonna get it out after a new evil) But i was so bored after the Gcrct today that i decided to write this up.   
  
Chapter 3- Hair  
  
(Plus ryo will be OOC)   
  
  
"My hair" Ryo said after he stopped screaming. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt like crying again. His fate was worse than being bald.   
  
"Ryo what are..." Alea started but as soon as she saw ryo fate she stopped. "Oh my god what happened" She said shocked. "Who....." She said at a lose for words  
  
"Cye" ryo said as he once again looked at his reflection. His hair basicly had an Obi wan Konabi cut. It wa all short cept for the little rat tail in the back.  
  
"Wow and i thought White blaze was bad" Mia said walking in to check out ryo's fate with a bald white blaze behind her.   
  
"Oh my..." Alea said looking at a hairless blaze as fire shout into ryo's eyes.   
  
"Okay cye can mess with my hair but NO ONE touches white blaze" Ryo said as he grebbed anther razor and walked down the stares and outside.   
  
"Something tells me cye goes bald" sage said walking past tem as alea paled.   
  
"I guess i could live with that"Alea said as she walked to her room and screamed.   
  
"Jeeze how do you think i feel my Boy friend got an obi wan konbi cut" Mia said as she walked downstairs and to the living room..  
  
  
***OUTSIDE***  
  
"CYE COME OUT AND FACE ME RAZOR TO RAZOR " Ryo yelled walking towards the ponds.   
  
  
"Heheheh do you like you new do" Cye in the pond.   
  
"I'll show you a new hair cut when your bald" Ryo threatened standing at the edge of the pond.   
  
"You want to shave my head then go ahead, but I'm safe in the water unless you want to get electrocuted" Cye said smirking. "Besides mr. Fish had to be avenged.   
  
"Not with my hair" Ryo said. "And poor whiteblaze he BALD" Ryo said angry.   
  
"Ooh well kento did that" Cye said. "He aked for trhe razor didn't know what for i was to busy getting a camera to see how you'd react to your hair cut but i got distracted by the pond and i needed to make peace with my fish" Cye said.   
  
"RIGHT THEN I'LL GET KENTO THEN I'LL GET YOU BACK" Ryo said yelling and letting out an eveil laugh (-_-;)  
  
~*~   
  
ERRR.... so what do you think.   



	4. 

Mr. Fish

  
  


Disclaimer- I only own alea....and the Candles 

  
  


A.n- Oh boy...this might not make since but thats because I'm stuck on writers block.... Plus anything with a star on it will have a comment about at the ending a.n. 

  
  


Chapter 4-truth comes out (beware of the pryo)

  
  


!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo marched back up to the mansion fire in eyes.(not literally) 'Kento will die' He repeated in his mind pulling a lighter out of his *pockets*. 'I'll light his hair on fire....er...no maybe not' Ryo thought with a grimace that might be a little extreme. 

  
  


***Inside***

  
  
  
  


"Errr...maybe if we take him to a barber shop they can fix it" Alea said looking out the window. She could ryo holding a lighter and walking up to a door. "The least they could do is take the rat tail off....then he wouldn't look like a hill billy" 

  
  


"maybe" Mia said looking at a whining white blaze. "Poor blaze didn't ask for his fate." 

  
  


" Mia i don't think they could fix blaze." 

  
  


"Rogan could help though" Kento said walking out from the kitchen. 

  
  


"Couldn't find anything to eat pudgy" Alea said laughing at the face kento made at her.

  
  


"No. And cye out at lake. (I meant lake last chapter but put pond) Says he honering his fishes memory" 

  
  


"How do you honor a dead fish" Alea asked questioningly.

  
  


"Easy you do what cyes doing" Rowen said plopping down on the couch beside alea. 

  
  


"Hello kento" Ryo said calmly appearing by kento. 

  
  


"UH...Hi ryo" kento said a little nervous. 

  
  


"Ryo we think we can fix your hair" Alea said cheerfully. "All we have to do it cut the tail off give it a couple of months and it'll grow back good as new." 

  
  


Ryo didn't say anything and kento to smile at kento. 

  
  


"Ryo man are you okay" Kento asked

  
  
  
  


"Just fine.....say do you know who happened to shave blaze" 

  
  


"Um......no clue.....cye maybe" Kento said nervously. 

  
  


"Really" ryo said. "Cause you see i asked cye and he said you shaved blaze." Ryo said again grinning. 

  
  


"He did" kento said baking away nervously. "Well...he must of been lying" Kento said..

  
  


"You think...well i go ask him again" Ryo said walking back to the door and outside. 

  
  


Rowen started laughing. 

  
  


"Okay did we miss something" Mia asked looking at rowen. 

  
  


When rowen calmed down he explained. "I dared kento to shave white blaze" Rowen said laughing. "And when he said know i said i give him 20 bucks" 

  
  


"AND YOU DID IT YOU BAKA" Alea said hitting kento across the back of the head. 

  
  


"Hey i needed 20 bucks besides it fixible" 

  
  


"HOW" alea and mia yelled n unision as ryo walked back in. 

  
  


"He says he didn't do it kento" Ryo said 

  
  


"Wel......" kento said at a loss for words. "FINE BUT ROWEN MADE ME" 

  
  


"Now did he and how pray tell" Ryo asked. 

  
  


"He....uh..... He said if i didn't something bad would happen" Kento looked happy with this excuse but ryo looked like he didn't believe him. 

  
  


"And how much did he pay you" Ryo asked smiling. 

  
  


"20 dollars" Kento said with his head down. 

  
  


"20 dollars huh.... Give me 50 and I'll forget all about it" Ryo said grinning. 

  
  


"HUH" everyone said looking at ryo. 

  
  


"Well" Ryo said looking impaintent.

  
  


"Fine" kento said digging in his wallet and pulling out 50 bucks

  
  


"Thanks you" Ryo said walking up the stairs to his room, trying not to laugh as he plotted what he would do next. 

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~

  
  


Don't ask don't tell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

Mr. Fish

  
  


Disclaimer- What do you think

  
  


A.n- Okay i partilly got this idea earlier when i was on a sugar rush and talking to sm (sailor moon) Anyway i promise this chapter is funny. (At least in my opinion)

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5- Ultimate payback on kento (Then cye)

  
  
  
  


!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

  
  
  
  


Ryo laughed to himself as he finished up what he was doing outside he laughed to himself and went back inside. 

  
  
  
  


***next day***

  
  


"Hey weres kento" Cye asked as he put the food on the table. 

  
  


It was breakfast time and kento was know were to be found. 

  
  


"Weird" Ryo said as he took a bite out of his pancake.

  
  


"Ya real weird" Alea said 

  
  


***out in the woods***

  
  


Out in the woods sage was walking to his usual spot to mediate when he saw someone tied to a chair....walking up to it he saw no other but kento sitting there crying and looking hungrily at a big juicy hamburger. (:::starts handing people heads phones and puts a pair on::: trust me you'll need these)

  
  


"What the" sage started looking at kento and making his way to him.

  
  


Sage asked what happened as he took a dirty sock out of is mouth but all he got from kento was.....

  
  


*****inside the koji house*****

  
  


**"**Duo you guys hear somthing" Alea asked

  
  


"No" everyone replied

  
  


"K"

  
  


**back in the woods***

  
  


Sage covered his ears as kento let out a string of very loud cuss words.... 'Who knew he could cuss that much' sage thought as he stuff the sock back in his mouth and untied him... 

  
  


As soon as he was untied he ran straight for the house spitting the sock out and leaving sage there sweat dropping.... "Something tells me ryo did this" 

  
  


***Inside***

  
  


"Hey look theres kento" Cye said as kento ran in the door and at ryo. 

  
  
  
  


"You" kento said pointing at ryo. "YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR AND AND TIED A BURGER TO A TREE IN FRONT OF MY FACE FOR REVENGE" 

  
  


"Pretty much" ryo said calmly as he walked into his room. "Oh and cye don't worry i forgive you i actually like my hair short (they got the little rat tail cut off) " Ryo said as alea walked past him and handed him a $20. 

  
  


"THIS MEAN WAR" kento shouted in an outrage. 

  
  


"So when did you first wake up" Rowen asked trying not laugh. 

  
  


"Do you know what toture it was...." kento started relaying what happened to everyone that was in the room and making them laugh at the funny parts. 

  
  


***flash back***

  
  


It was about 1 am and kento felt like some one was tying him down to a chair but paying it no mind he just went back to sleep. Until he woke up an hour later and noticed it was cold. Look up at he met a hamburger hanging down from a tree.... 'Midnight snack' kento thought trying to get up when he noticed he was tied down and a sock was stuck in his mouth. 'WHAT THE' kento thought looking around. 'AW MAN AND I'M SO HUNGRY' Kento looked up at the hamburger as his stomach growled and thought of everyone who would do this when he remember. 'Its had to be ryo' He thought as fire burned in his eyes. 'He would be the one to do this...WHAT TORTURE' kento cried out in his mind. 'And this sock is 3 months dirty YUUKKK'

  
  


**end flash back***

  
  


"I'm sorry but what kind of person ties someone to a chair then put a hamburger in his face. And stuffs a sock in his mouth yet" Mia said more to herself as she walked to the kitchen. 'Some how i should of figured ryo do it..." She thought again...thinking of the war in the koji house that was to come. 

  
  


~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

  
  
  
  


Welps there gonna be war in the koji house as revenge and torture comes...along with pranks. 


	6. Ryo 1, kento 0

Mr.Fish  
  
Disclaimer- only own what i made up...  
  
A.n- Hi... its been a long time...   
  
~*~  
  
Kento Yawned as he got up and out of bed, unaware of the daister that were gonna take place today. Walking to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and did his hair then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to bug cye about breakfast.   
  
As he opened the door he herd plated breaking and aruging. He Cracked the door opened and saw Cye trying to calm down an angry alea.   
  
"HOW could she do that" Alea shouted smashing anther plate as cye tried to calm her down.  
  
"Alea calm down. What did do say"   
  
"She Gave me and F, and said my report was horrible"   
  
"Is that it" Cye asked taking the plate from alea before she broke it.   
  
"Uh... Yea" Alea said feeling sorta stupid "I guess that was sorta stupid huh" She asked.   
  
"Maybe just a little" Cye said as the door opened and kento walked in.   
  
"Hello made anything to eat yet" He asked walking toward the stove.   
  
"Kento" Alea said staring at him.   
  
"what' Kento asked Looking at her with a cofused expersion.   
  
"Go look in a mirror" cye said directing him toward the door,   
  
"Okay" Kento said leaving and going to the bathroom....  
  
***Couple of minutes later***   
  
"RRRRRYYYYOOOO YOUR SO DEAD" Kento shouted stareing in the mirror his whole mouth and teeth were died Yellowish green.   
  
Ryo laughed from his room as he put a straight line under his name.   
  
~*~*`  
  
Okay i know its short....but at least its someting.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Pranks that are deadly

Mr. Fish

  
  


Disclaimer- I only own what i made up. 

  
  


A.n- My funniest chapter yet i think (And maybe the longest) 

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  


It was 2 in the morning and Kento had just sat down on the couch he had been working none stop since 12 setting up his planed.

  
  


*** Next day in the kitchen*** 

  
  


"Is kento still asleep" Mia asked setting down the paper she had been reading, He was usually already up and bugging cye about food bye 9:30. 

  
  


"Weird ain't it" Alea said sitting down. Cye came over and set three plates of food on the table for each of them, then set down to. 

  
  


"Not really he was up to 2 last night...Matter of fact he was up till 2 every since ryo did what he did to his teeth." Cye said taking a bite out of his french toast. 

  
  


"You had to admit that was funny."

  
  


"I want to know were he got the hair die from" Alea laughing a little. 

  
  


"Probably bought it somewhere" Mia answered, she was about to say more but curse words filled the whole Koji Mansion as Ryo stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen with a look of sheer rage in his eyes. 

  
  


All the inhabitants of the kitchen Jaw dropped as the stared at ryo. 

  
  


"Umm i got to...Type something up" Mia said leaving. 

  
  


"I'll help" Alea shout running after her leaving cye in the kitchen with the angry ryo. 

  
  


"Were is _he_" Ryo hissed glaring at ryo, He was so angry at the moment that cye would of rather faced the dynasty alone by himself 10 times in a row then be there at that moment. 

  
  


"What happened to you" Cye asked looking at ryo. 

  
  


He had chicken feather all over him from head to toe. And was also covered in oatmeal. 'I wonder were it had gotten to' cye thought to himself. 

  
  


"Just tell me were he is" Ryo said now in a more calm voice, but that had only worried cye more. 

  
  


"Hes...he...still asleep" Cye said pointing out the door. 

  
  


"Right"Ryo said marching out the door and back up the steps to kento room. 

  
  


***kento room***

  
  


kento grinned to himself and put a straight line under his name as the door to his room burst open. 'I'm dead' Kento thought grinning. 'Ryo' 

  
  


"Die" Ryo shouted plunging at kento. 

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


okqy maybe it wans't that funny. 


	8. let the match begin p1

Mr. Fish  
  
Disclaimer- I only own alea  
  
A.n- Okay i had all this typed out but the coputer messed up on me and showed it up as an "Uknown file format so i had to retype it nd i don't remember how the other one went. But this won't matter after i take over the world :::laughs insanely as readers back away::: MWAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAH :::Counitues to laugh as the fics starts:::  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"DIE" Ryo shouted as he lunged at kento and tackled him to the floor, Throwing punchs at him left and right kento tried to block. "THIS.IS.FOR.GLUEING.FEATHER.TO.ME" ryo said in between punchs.   
  
Kento fed up and bruised pushed ryo off him and got to his feet. "Your crazy man" Kento said running down the stairs from the smirking ryo.   
  
***Down stairs***   
  
"Ryo been up there for a while" Alea said out ofthe blue, ryo had been upstairs for 10 minutes and everybody was starting to worry, but that was resolved as kento came running down the stairs at 50 mph and ducking behind alea. "What are ducking behind me for"Alea said as she saw a smirking ryo walk down stairs.   
  
"He mad" Kento said fearfully"   
  
"I purpose a match" Sage said out of the blue, all eyes turned on him and sage smiled. "Why don't kento and ryo duke it out in a fighting match"   
  
"No. bad ideal" Kento said staring at ryo, who was stil smirking.   
  
"Yea kento i mean your so strong" Alea said, Agreeing with the ideal instantly, Besides weren't you complaining yesterday to me,cye, and maya that it was boring with no action around lately"   
  
"I was just joking" Kento said laughing nervously.   
  
"To late now" Alea said.   
  
~*~  
  
Ohhh...whats gonna happen next...This actually turned out different from the oringal, i was gonna have the fight in a real fight and all but it turned out only the very bigging with sage and kento fighting in his room turned out to be the same...oh well.   
  



	9. Match p2 and the end

Mr. Fish  
  
Disclaimer- I only own alea  
  
A.n- The end is finally here, ::gets starry eyes::: 1 LESS FIC TO WORRY ABOUT. :::opens a can of cheers::: AIN'T THAT JUST COOL  
  
~*~  
  
everyone sat in the living room around the t.v, It turned out when sage had suggested that they duke it out he ment on a v-game. "Yes get'm" Cye said cheering on his best friend.  
  
"Come on ryo uppercut 'im" Alea said from beside her brother.  
  
"Make you wonder if they had this whole thng planned" Mia said to Rowen who was sitting beside her.   
  
"I think they did" Rowen said sighing as he watch the t.v screen, Ryo character did a roundhouse kick to kento's Doing alot of damage.   
  
Ryo laughed insanely and backed kento up in a corner and kept unpercutting him and punching him.   
  
"Come on kento don't let a button pusher beat you" Sage said calmly, he had choosen neither side, he decided to just get both sides madder at each other.   
  
"hah" Ryo said leaping up trimphantly "Hows that for a button pusher."   
  
"Aw man" Kento whinned staring at the supreme victory that was on the screen.   
  
"I'll have my revenge" Kento sid walking upstairs but he stopped in mid walk as alea grabbed his arms.   
  
"don't say that" She hissed angrily. "Thats what got this whole thing started, those 4 little words, If i ever here those words again i'll scream" She said threateningly,   
  
"say what" Asked maya, who was standing at the doorway.   
  
"I'll have my revenge" Kento repeated before anybody could warn him.   
  
Alea screamed and slammed kento into the wall. " I TOLD U NOT TO SAY IT" she screamed at him.   
  
Maya smirked along with ryo and sage "Only kento's dumb enough" Ryo thought.   
  
"Alea don't kill him" Cye said trying to pry alea off of kento along with rowen help.   
  
"Fine" Alea said letting go. Kento fell to the floor and screamed running to his room and locking himself in there for the rest of the day.   
  
Everyone started laughing after he was gone.   
  
"See told you it work" Alea said laughing.   
  
"Revenge achieved" Ryo said   
  
"You all set this all up" Mia asked stunned   
  
"Yea" Maya said smiling. "Kento told alea his plan and alea told ryo, we got together and set this all up"  
  
"I think i'll go make something to eat" Cye said sighing, He was to tired to make sense to waht they wete talking about.   
  
"I'm gonna out to the forest" Sage said still laughing  
  
"Hoe for me"Maya said walking out side.   
  
"Homework"Rowen said jumping up.   
  
"I'll help cook" Mia and alea siad at the same time going to the kitchen.   
  
"Think i'll take white blaze and go to the volcano" Ryo said taking whiteblaze out side.   
  
And finally everything was back to normal in the koji manision....well as normal as they were gonna get any way.   
  
  
THE END  
  
so whatcha thing R&R please  



End file.
